Otra versión de los hechos
by MonAme
Summary: Hacia 2 meses que se había enterado de la llegada de Peeta al 12, y el único momento en 4 meses que había sido capaz de sentir una emoción diferente a la tristeza y el hastió. Peeta estaba de regreso, pero Haymitch le comento que no estaba recuperado del todo. ¿Será capaz Katniss de dejar su orgullo y seguir el consejo de su ex mentor?
1. Capitulo 1

**Otra versión de los hechos**

Katniss estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina mirando en dirección a la ventana.

6 meses habían pasado desde su regreso al distrito 12, pero para ella era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. La desesperación se había ido, dando lugar a una inmensa tristeza que poco a poco se había ido trasformando en hastió y desanimo. Ante sus ojos los días eran exactamente iguales, no había nada que valiera la pena, todo pasaba conforme a una rutina que se había y en parte le habían establecido. Despertar, desayunar, salir a cazar, hacer algo para comer, lavar los platos, tomar un baño, sentarse en el sillón de la sala y mirar el vacío, llorar hasta quedarse dormida, para después despertar, tomar una cena e ir a dormir. Las únicas alteraciones en su rutina era cuando Sea la visitaba, o cuando iba a ver a Haymitch, y hasta eso era rutinario ya.

El sonido de la puerta de la casa de a un lado al abrirse la saco de sus pensamientos. Seguramente Peeta iría a ver cómo iba avanzando la reconstrucción de la panadería de sus padres. Peeta… soltó Katniss en un susurro cargado de nostalgia. Hacia 2 meses que se había enterado de la llegada de Peeta al 12, fue el único momento en 4 meses que sintió una emoción diferente a la tristeza y el hastió. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al escuchar su nombre y una tremenda confusión la invadió. ¿Por qué regresaba al 12? Él, al igual que todo Panem tenía la libertad de empezar una vida nueva en el distrito de su elección, ¿para qué regresar aquí?, donde no queda nada de su pasado, ni nada para aferrarse al futuro. Por un momento Katniss no puedo evitar pensar que quizás el volvía por ella, pero rápidamente se deshizo de esa idea al recordar sus ojos llenos de odio y desprecio cuando estaban en el 13. Quizás se había logrado recuperar, quizás sus pensamientos ya no estaban contaminados por el veneno y la había recordado.

Ese día Katniss rompió su rutina para buscar a Haymitch, al llegar a la descuidada casa entro sin tocar y encontró a su ex mentor sentado en una silla de la sala con una botella de licor medio llena y mirando a la pared. Al principio Haymitch se mostró sorprendido, no era común que Katniss lo visitara 2 veces en una semana, pero rápidamente levanto la mano para saludarla.

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?- Katniss no respondió, se sentó en el sillón frente a Haymitch y lo miro fijamente para después decir: -Me comento Sea que Peeta regresará hoy al 12- Un fuerte silencio se apodero de la sala, ninguno decía nada, pero no dejaban de mirarse. Al final Haymitch dijo: -Estaba enterado, hable con Peeta la semana y me comento de su intención de regresar.

¡Lo sabía!, pensó Katniss, al tiempo que empezaba a experimentar una ola de furia. Se contuvo lo más que pudo y dijo: -¿y en ningún momento pensaste que merecía la pena decírmelo? ¿No sé te ocurrió pensar que quizás yo querría…? detuvo su discurso pues no estaba segura de lo que quería…

Haymitch le dedico una mirada de tristeza, la cual Katniss no supo cómo interpretar. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma? ¿Qué sabia él que ella no? Aparentemente mucho.

-Dime lo que sabes Haymitch, es obvio que sabes algo que yo no y si se trata de Peeta quiero saber.

Su ex mentor suspiro, hizo una pausa y dijo: -Que este regresando no quiere decir que sea el mismo de antes preciosa. La última vez que hable con él me dijo que lo habían dado de alta, que ya era capaz de controlar sus impulsos e identificar los recuerdos falsos de los verdaderos.

Katniss contuvo el aliento. ¡Peeta estaba recuperado! ¡Ya no la veía más como un muto! Entonces ¿por qué Haymitch tenía esa mirada de tristeza y había dicho que no era más el mismo?

Al ver que su ex mentor no decía nada, Katniss agrego: ¿Pero? ¿Qué pasa con Peeta?

Haymitch volvió a suspirar y continúo: A pesar de eso sigue confuso respecto a ti, no sabe que es lo que siente, pues aunque puede controlar sus impulsos asesinos, no así todos sus pensamientos. Sé que es difícil preciosa pero la realidad es que el chico regresa al 12 por un instinto de volver a sus raíces, pero no precisamente por ti.

Katniss sintió como si alguien le apretara el corazón y los pulmones. Como había podido pensar que el regraba por ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, y sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí, no quería que Haymitch la viera llorar y sintiera lastima por ella, su orgullo no lo podría soportar. Rápidamente se levantó del sillón y dijo: -Entiendo la situación, gracias por la información Haymitch, te vengo a visitar la próxima semana-. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta escucho a Haymitch decir: -Nunca volverá a ser el mismo, así como tú tampoco, pero eso no quiere decir que sus sentimientos por ti hayan muerto, simplemente puede que estén enterrados en lo más profundo de él-. Katniss no contesto siguió su camino y al estar por girar la manija de la puerta su ex mentor añadió: -Él lucho mucho tiempo por ti, si lo amas, quizás es hora de que tú luches por él-. Katniss salió de la casa sin decir palabras.

2 meses habían pasado desde la última vez que hablo de Peeta con Haymitch y de que este había llegado al distrito. Sabía que era así porque la gente hablaba de él, de la reconstrucción de la panadería, y de lo amable que seguía siendo a pesar de los daños que sufrió en la guerra. Además todos los días lo veía salir de su casa por la mañana, lo escuchaba volver por la tarde y apagar las luces por la noche. No había tenido el valor de buscarlo, y había evitado a toda costa topárselo. Él tampoco la había buscado, y su intensión parecía ser el continuar las cosas así.

Katniss volvió a sentir esa horrible aprensión en el pecho, levanto la vista nuevamente a la venta y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. "Lo mejor será ir a la cama sin cenar", pensó, pues su estómago estaba hecho nudos. Se levantó de la mesa para ir a su recamara cuando nuevamente escucho la puerta de casa de Peeta. Había regresado muy pronto, o quizás era ella la que no se daba cuanta del tiempo. Continuo su camino hacia el segundo piso y entro a su habitación, busco en los cajones algo que ponerse para dormir y al tomar uno de los camisones que había estado usando últimamente escucho que algo se movió en el cajón. Katniss removió la ropa para buscar el objeto causante del ruido, y fue cuando la vio…. La pequeña perla que Peeta le dio en los últimos juegos. Rápidamente a la mente de Katniss llegaron las últimas palabras de su ex mentor, y una sensación de valentía invadió su cuerpo. Peeta siempre arriesgo todo por ella, ¿no merecía la pena que lo buscará al menos para saludarlo? ¿No merecía la pena intentar tenerlo cerca al menos como amigo? ¿El dolor de tenerlo cerca solo como amigo podría ser peor al que ya sentía teniéndolo dejos? Definitivamente no, ya era momento de arriesgarse un poco, al menos para saludarlo. Sin más Katniss bajo las escaleras con la firme resolución de presentarse en casa de Peeta para saludarlo.

Continuara…

Hola a todos,

Es mi primer fan fic, espero que les guste. Trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo esta misma semana.

Adelanto:

¿Qué hacia Delly en casa de Peeta?


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos!

Otro capítulo, aquí es donde inicia la trama, espero que les guste.

Saludos!

Katniss bajo rápidamente las escaleras, sentía una extraña urgencia por estar frente a la puerta de casa de Peeta, como si temiera que en cualquier momento su cerebro volviera a mandar sobre su cuerpo y, por más ridículo que esto sonara, la detuviera en su resolución de ir a saludarlo.

En menos de 5 minutos Katniss estaba frente a la puerta. Había sentido tanta valentía y prisa por llegar ahí, y ahora simplemente no podía moverse. Su corazón latía como loco y comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire. –Tonta- se dijo a sí misma mentalmente, -solo vas a tocar la puerta para saludarlo, no es como si te fueran a volver a lanzar a la arena de los juegos del hambre-. Katniss respiro hondo y toco la puerta. 3 golpes, y su mundo cambiaría para siempre, pensó… y no podía estar menos equivocada.

Se escuchó la voz de Peeta desde dentro de la casa y unas pisadas caminando hacia la puerta. Katniss tuvo que contener el impulso de salir corriendo y recordarse que respirar era una necesidad. La puerta finalmente se abrió, mostrando a un Peeta sin camisa y con expresión de sorpresa. –Hola- dijo el rubio al ver que Katniss no decía nada. Katniss reacciono y le devolvió el saludo; no podía dejar de mirarlo, físicamente era una versión mejorada del Peeta que conoció. Su cabello rubio alborotado, sus pupilas dilatadas por la sorpresa, su pecho y brazos…. Mucho más marcados y bronceados de lo que recordaba. Katniss estaba por pronunciar palabra y aclarar el motivo por el cual estaba ahí cuando se escuchó una voz dentro de la casa. -¿Quién es? ¿Es Haymitch?- dijo la voz, que ahora se distinguía era de mujer. –Sí es Haymitch dile que estamos ocupados, que regrese mañana jaja- En ese momento Katniss reconoció la voz… Era Delly.

Peeta no contesto y miraba con una rara expresión a Katniss, como si estuviera lidiando con una mezcla de emociones contenidas. Katniss por otro lado, reparo en que el pantalón de Peeta parecía semi- desabrochado y sus labios más rojos de lo normal, fue en ese momento en el que la figura de Delly se asomó por la puerta. La joven al ver a Katniss se quedó de piedra y se ruborizo; se veía despeinada y con el vestido mal puesto. En ese momento la chica en llamas entiendo todo; entendió por qué Peeta no se había tomado la molestia de buscarla, por qué tanto Haymitch como Sea no habían insistido en que ella lo buscara. Katniss sintió una punzada de dolor tan fuerte que tuvo que luchar por no caer de rodillas en el suelo. Con toda la dignidad que pudo aparentar, Katniss fue capaz de decir: - Hola Delly… Peeta, solo pasaba a saludar y ver como habías estado, pero me doy cuenta de que estas mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi, me da gusto, no los molesto más, que tengan buena noche. Parecía que Peeta quería decir algo, pero Katniss no dio oportunidad, rápidamente se encamino hacia su casa sin mirar atrás. Al llegar a su "hogar" Katniss se apresuró a subir a su cuarto, y cerrar todas las ventanas y cortinas para después derrumbarse en la cama llorando. Lo había perdido, y no es que no lo supiera ya, pero no pensó que de esa manera. Peeta y Delly… el solo pensamiento le dio una sensación de tristeza y asco.

En ese momento Katniss lloro como hacía meses que no lo hacía y después de lo que pareció un largo rato se quedó profundamente dormida.

El sonido de un teléfono despertó a Katniss. Sobresaltada miro en todas direcciones para asegurarse de donde estaba; rápidamente el recuerdo de Peeta y Delly apareció y reconoció su cuarto. Sin mucho ánimo y sin intención de contestar la llamada, se levantó de la cama y vio el reloj de la mesa: 10:00 p.m. Katniss no podía creer que aun fuera tan temprano, y como las cosas habían cambiado ese día. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, por lo que Katniss se decidió a tomarlo. – -Seguramente es Aurelius que desea cumplir con su trabajo y ver como estoy, aunque jamás se había visto tan insistente- pensó.

-Hola- dijo Katniss al levantar el teléfono. Del otro lado una dulce voz contesto: -Hola Katniss, soy Annie, ¿cómo estás?-

Katniss se quedó de piedra, la dulce Annie, tenía tanto de no saber de ella. –Bien, gracias Annie, ¿tú cómo estás? -

-Muy bien Katniss, contenta porque pronto nacerá el pequeño Finnick, precisamente por eso te llamo, me gustaría preguntarte si te gustaría venir a pasar una temporada conmigo y Johana en el distrito 2?

Katniss seguía tensa, por un momento no supo que contestar y sin pensar pregunto: ¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo?

Annie se rio y después dijo: Tú siempre tan directa. Te estoy invitando porque creo que te haría mucho bien pasar un tiempo aquí, cambiar de aire y estar más acompañada.

Katniss no dijo nada, no podía ser una coincidencia la llamada de Annie o sí?, pensó. Nuevamente sin pensar y un poco molesta Katniss pregunto: -Annie, no quiero ser ruda o grosera, pero ¿con quien has hablado? No he sabido de ti en meses, y en un momento me llamas para invitarme a pasar tiempo contigo. ¿Qué pasa?-

En el teléfono se escuchó un suspiro antes de que Annie añadiera: -Katniss, lo que pasa es que hable con Haymitch, me dijo que fuera de él y Sea no has querido cruzar palabra con nadie fuera de lo estrictamente necesario.- hubo una pausa y Annie continuo: Aquí en el distrito 2 se ha reunido un grupo de personas con un pensamiento de vida fascinante, se podría decir que son sabios y creo que escucharlos y convivir con más personas te hará bien. – Sé que eres una persona muy reservada- añadió, - y que posiblemente no aceptes, pero quiero que sepas que me haría muy feliz tenerte por aquí un tiempo, además de que…. –Acepto- dijo Katniss sin más.

Muchas gracias por leer. Les pido por favor de ser posible me dejen sus comentarios, buenos o malos, pero dirigidos a la mejora.

Adelanto:

Pov Peeta: Casi 2 años habían pasado desde la partida de Katniss ese verano, sus sentimientos hacia ella aun eran confusos, pero no podía dejar de soñarla, ya fuera como muto en sus pesadillas o como princesa en sus sueños.

Un sonido lo distrajo de su pensamiento, parecían venir ruidos de dentro de la casa de Katniss.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!

2 capítulos en un día jaja. La verdad es que me quede inspirada y me puse a escribir llegando a casa.

Considero que en este capítulo la historia comienza a tomar forma. Espero que les guste!

Capítulo 3

POV Peeta.

Peeta cerró la puerta de la panadería, eran las 7:00 de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. Una brisa cálida acarició su cara y como casi todos los días atravesó el distrito 12 para ir a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

Mientras caminaba reflexionaba sobre lo tranquila que era la vida ahora que Panem tenía elecciones y los juegos habían sido suspendidos para siempre. Tranquilidad… tanta que en ocasiones llegaba a aburrirlo, se golpeó mentalmente por ese pensamiento. No era que la tranquilidad no le gustará, o que no agradeciera la paz que tanto trabajo había costado obtener, pero debía admitir que algo le faltaba a su vida; en ese momento unos ojos grises vinieron a su mente. Katniss… la hermosa chica en llamas… hermosa, pero también fría y egoísta, se dijo, y por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse molesto. Después de más de 2 años seguía sin entender sus sentimientos hacia ella. Lo cierto era que no había día en que no la pensará o la soñara, ya fuera como tormento o como bálsamo en sus sueños.

Siempre que la joven venía a su mente una pregunta se formaba: ¿Por qué se había ido? No era que creyera que había motivos para que ella se quedará, pero tampoco para que se marchara, y menos de la forma en que lo hizo.

Aun recordaba aquella noche en la que Katniss llamo a su puerta. Debía admitir que cuando la vio sintió un calor extenderse por su cuerpo; lucia tan diferente de como la recordaba, se veía cansada, pálida y mucho más delgada que nunca, pero aun así sus ojos, su mirada seguían teniendo efecto en él.

De pronto todos los sucesos de aquel día se amontonaron en la mente de Peeta, la llega de Delly al distrito, su coqueteo en la primera semana a su llegada, la advertencia de Haymitch, la invitación que le hizo a la chica para cenar en su casa, el beso, las caricias y esos ojos grises. Las palabras que le dirigió Katniss aun lo perturbaban, ¿qué había querido decir con que se vía mejor que la última vez? Era obvio que estaba mejor pero ¿por qué esa expresión de enojo y tristeza? Era ella quien no lo había buscado a su llegada, quien parecía evitarlo. Desde su regreso no la había visto ni una vez y de repente se presentó en su casa sin más. Quizás esperaba que él fuera corriendo a buscarla como siempre; pero no, ya estaba harto de tener que ser quien buscará el contacto. Además sus sentimientos por ella aun eran confusos. Por una parte sentía una dulce y fuerte emoción en su pecho al recordarla en sus brazos, al imaginar sus besos, pero al poco tiempo surgía en él odio e ira al pensar que siempre lo uso y lo engaño.

Fuera como fuera, aun no tenía claro el motivo por el que Katniss había ido a buscarlo ese día, y mucho menos su repentina partida.

Aun recordaba con cierto enfado y tristeza el momento en que al día siguiente fue a buscarla y todas las luces de su casa estaban apagadas, y las puertas cerradas. Corrió a casa de Haymitch para asegurarse que ella estaba bien, pero jamás imagino lo que su ex mentor le diría. –Lo siento chico, Katniss dejo el distrito esta mañana en el primer tren.

¿Qué? Pregunto Peeta sin poderlo creer, - ¿Cómo es que logro salir del distrito? ¿Lo tiene prohibido no?

Haymitch sonrió con cierto sarcasmo y contesto: Sí, pero recuerda que no hay nada que la chica en llamas no pueda conseguir; unas pocas llamadas en la noche y logro que Plutarch consiguiera el permiso.

Peeta se quedó helado, no entendía por qué se sentía vacío y traicionado. -¿Por cuánto tiempo se fue y a dónde?, Haymitch suspiro antes de contestar: -Sé que se fue a pasar una temporada con Annie al distrito 12, pero no sé exactamente cuándo piense volver.

El joven rubio no dijo nada, se sentía molesto y traicionado, no entendía por qué, pero la partida de Katniss le dolía más de lo que quisiera.

– Pues espero que le vaya bien, ojala Annie logre hacerla corregir ese horrible temperamento que tiene- se limitó a decir. Haymitch lo miro con ojos de compasión, lo cual molesto aún más al chico del Pan. –No vemos luego Haymitch, tengo que ir a atender los últimos detalles de la reconstrucción de la panadería-, y sin decir más salió de la casa.

Desde ese día, Peeta se juró rehacer su vida y dejar de lado cualquier recuerdo de Katniss. Había salido con Delly durante 3 meses, pero las cosas no funcionaron. Simplemente no podía besarla o acariciarla sin imaginar a la chica en llamas, por lo que después de mucho tratar de que la relación con Delly mejorara decidió ser sincero con ella y decirle que no sentía lo mismo.

Francamente le sorprendió la forma tan inmadura en la que ella tomo las cosas. Básicamente le dijo que él ni siquiera era su tipo, y que todo el tiempo estuvo fingiendo. La verdad eso le daba igual, lo importante es que después de eso Delly dejo el distrito y no había vuelto a contactarlo… era lo mejor.

Sin darse cuenta Peeta estaba frente a su casa. Entro, subió las escaleras y se dio un largo baño. Alrededor de las 9:00 bajo para tomar una sopa que tenía en el refrigerador, ceno, lavo los pocos platos y se fue a la cama.

Antes de quedarse dormido volvió a pensar en Katniss, odiaba ser débil y aferrarse a su recuerdo. No entendía por qué no podía sacarla de su vida… era como si le hubieran tatuado su nombre bajo la piel y estuviera condenado a siempre querer encontrar sus ojos y su bello rostro entre la multitud. Con este pensamiento el joven rubio se quedó dormido, y como casi todas las noches soñó con la chica en llamas. En esta ocasión el sueño trataba sobre su infancia, en como él la miraba de lejos y ella parecía tan preocupada e inmersa en sus responsabilidades.

Un fuerte sonido despertó a Peeta, el cual molesto, miro el reloj del buro junto a su cama. Eran las 10:00 de la mañana!

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había despertado tarde, pues incluso los fines de semana despertaba temprano para arreglar la casa, hacer compras o simplemente porque ya no podía dormir.

Se levantó de la cama con tranquilidad, era sábado por lo que no tenía que salir corriendo a abrir la panadería.

Otro fuerte ruido se escuchó afuera de su casa, por lo que Peeta se acercó a la ventana para ver que estaba causando tanto alboroto, pero lo que vio le tomo más de 5 minutos poderlo creer. Katniss estaba metiendo unas cosas en su antigua casa.

–Ella ha vuelto, dijo en voz baja y para sí mismo el rubio-

Continuación:

Katniss miro su casa una vez más, había pasado tanto tiempo. Se sentía feliz de estar de regreso, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa. No había querido pensarlo en todo su viaje en el tren, pero la realidad era que la idea de ver a Peeta la perturbaba. ¿Y si él se había casado? O si ya no vivía en el distrito? Esta última duda quedo resuelta cuando Sea la recibió en la estación. Sin que ella le preguntara la mujer le había soltado que estaba de maravilla en el distrito y que muchas tiendas se habían abierto, incluyendo la panadería de Peeta que era una de las favoritas.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos!

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo. A partir de aquí considero que las cosas comenzaran a ponerse interesantes. Muy posiblemente el siguiente capítulo sea un POV de Peeta sobre lo que pasa desde su lado en esta parte de la historia.

Capítulo 4

Katniss se encontraba de pie frente a su casa en la aldea de los vencedores.

2 años habían pasado desde su partida, y aun así parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido aquella mañana de verano.

La chica suspiro al echar un último vistazo a la casa, tomo su valija y avanzo hacia la puerta. Metió la llave en la cerradura, le dio la vuelta y giro la manija. La puerta rechino un poco, pero se abrió sin problemas; dentro de la casa todo se encontraba exactamente como lo había dejado, solo que con una gruesa capa de polvo.

Katniss dejo la valija en el sofá de la sala, y decidió que antes de iniciar con la labor de limpieza visitaría a Sea y a Haymitch para avisar su regreso, y ¿por qué no? aprovechar para pedirle a Sea una mano con la casa.

Eran las 6:30 p.m., el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y una brisa fresca daba alivio al fuerte calor que se había estado sintiendo durante el día.

Katniss contemplo nuevamente la sala de estar, que ahora se veía limpia y reluciente.

Desde las 9:30 de la mañana Sea y su hija la habían estado ayudando a dejar la casa nuevamente habitable. El lugar no solo estaba llena de polvo y telarañas, además tenía ciertos desperfectos que definitivamente iban a requerir el pago de mano de obra.

Había una fuga de agua en el fregadero de la cocina y manchas de humedad en algunas paredes de la casa, y eso era solo lo que saltaba a la vista, quien sabe que tantas cosas más estarían descompuestas o necesitarían manteniendo, pensó Katniss. Bueno, al menos por el momento el lugar estaba libre de polvo y esta noche dormiría en sabanas limpias.

-Katniss, ya nos vamos, mañana buscaré a una persona que pueda ayudarte con la fuga en el fregadero y demás desperfectos-, dijo Sea desde la puerta.

-Muchas gracias a ambas! Sea te llamo mañana!- dijo Katniss desde la sala y levantando la mano en señal de despedida.

Una vez que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta Katniss se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala. Estaba agotada y lo único que deseaba era tomar un baño y meterse a la cama. Pasaron alrededor de unos 5 minutos para que Katniss reuniera fuerzas (y ganas) para encaminarse al segundo piso. Al entrar a su habitación tomo su valija, la puso sobre la cama y busco en el interior una barra de jabón que había traído consigo. Al localizar la barra y levantar la vista de la manija su mirada fue a parar a la ventana de la habitación, se quedó mirándola por lo que pareció una hora hasta que tomo fuerza para acercarse y mirar por ella.

En la casa de al lado se podía distinguir las luces aun encendidas de la cocina. –Peeta…- pronuncio Katniss en un susurro. La realidad era que todo el día había estado evitando pensar en él o mirar hacia su casa.

Sea en ningún momento hizo algún comentario relacionado con el chico del pan, y Katniss tampoco se esforzó por sacarle información.

Muy posiblemente seguiría con Delly, o quizás estaría con otra chica. Podría estar casado, con hijos y viendo la vida que siempre deseo. A Katniss se le encogió el corazón al pensar en ello; sabía que al regresar tendría que enfrentarse con el pasado y a la realidad del futuro… pero saberlo no lo hacía más fácil. Su mente seguía cavilando posibles vidas de Peeta cuando escucho un ruido y nuevamente enfoco la atención en la casa de a un lado. ¡Peeta salía por la puerta trasera de su casa! Estaba lejos, pero reconocería su silueta a kilómetros, caminaba con paso decidido en dirección a casa de Katniss.

La chica en llamas se alejó de la ventana y comenzó a temblar…. No, Peeta no podía estar dirigiéndose a su casa; seguramente iba a visitar a Haymitch y tomo el camino por la parte de atrás de las viviendas. Eso estaba pensando cuando el timbre de su casa sonó 3 veces seguidas… Katniss se quedó de piedra….

Hasta aquí….

Sé que he entrado en mucho detalle, pero me gusta situar las cosas para que sea más fácil imaginar la situación…

Una disculpa por adelantado si no respeto al 100% la personalidad de los personajes, pero esta es la forma en la que imagino el desarrollo de carácter de ellos y su "maduración"

Como siempre se aceptan comentarios…

Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos,

La historia está a un capítulo de iniciar con lo interesante.

Gracias a todos los que le han dado fav y seguido la historia.

Capítulo 5

POV Peeta

Peeta caminaba con paso firme en dirección a la casa de Katniss.

Se sentía molesto, aun no sabía muy bien el por qué… o quizás no deseaba admitirlo.

Desde la mañana, cuando vio a la chica en llamas desde su ventana, Peeta no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Todo el día permaneció en casa con la idea de que quizás iría a buscarlo.

Se pasó la tarde espiando por la venta cualquier movimiento en casa de Katniss. Vio como llego a medio día con Sea y su hija, y después de un rato dedujo que estaban limpiando la casa.

En ningún momento noto que Katniss mirara en su dirección, incluso parecía que evitaba hacerlo; esto lo lleno de enojo y desesperación.

También había pasado el día repitiendo para sí mismo que no le importaba si la chica lo busca o no, que si no lo buscaba era lo mejor, que él no jugaría nuevamente el papel del estúpido panadero loco de amor por el Sinsajo.

Pero cuando vio a Sea y su hija salir de casa de Katniss su esperanza de que la chica se dignara a visitarlo volvió, aunque dicha esperanza murió más rápido, de lo que llego al ver que las luces de la cocina apagarse y las del dormitorio encenderse. Fue en ese momento cuando una especie de ira, combinada con indignación lo envolvió y decidió ir a buscar a la chica en llamas para reclamarle (aun no sabía muy bien que era eso que iba a reclamar).

Peeta se detuvo frente a la casa de Katniss y toco el timbre con desesperación.

POV Katniss

Katniss estaba de piedra, no podía tratarse de Peeta ¿o sí? Pensó. Quizás era Sea que había olvidado algo, y con esa resolución bajo las escaleras, pero antes de abrir la puerta miro por una de las ventanas para comprobar de quien se trataba.

Katniss se retiró rápidamente de la ventana con el corazón latiendo como loco. Era Peeta… no podía abrir… ¿para que la buscaba? No la había llamado ni una sola ves cuando en el tiempo que estuvo en el 2, ¿precisamente porque no tenía interés ella o no?, quizás estaba tratando de ser amable y buen vecino, algo típico de él.

Katniss estaba inmersa en esos pensamientos cuando escucho que tocaban, pero esta vez la puerta de la cocina. La chica rápidamente volvió a asomarse por la ventana y comprobó que Peeta ya no estaba. ¿Por qué tanta impaciencia? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Haymitch? No era posible, lo acababa de ver hace unas horas y estaba bien, ebrio, pero bien.

¿Y si lo que quería era pedirle que se fuera? ¿Por qué haría eso? Pensó…

La puerta de la cocina volvió a sonar y Katniss con voz que intentaba parecer firme grito: - ya voy – La chica camino hacia la puerta mientras pensaba que debía lucir espantosa con el cabello recogido en un moño, pantalones cortos (muy cortos), una playera color blanco sin mangas y unos tenis casuales color mezclilla. Al llegar a la puerta la chica en llamas tomo aire y abrió…

** Continuara**

Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo hoy mismo para darles un adelanto del rumbo de la historia.

Se agradecen sus comentarios y opiniones.

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!

Sí alcance a terminar el siguiente capítulo.

Lamento si cada capítulo está siendo muy corto, pero prefiero ir subiendo conforme voy avanzando. Creo que después subiré la historia de manera compacta.

Capítulo 6

Peeta se quedó mudo al contemplar a la chica en llamas de cerca.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, y vaya que había cambiado.

Su piel antes olivácea, ahora lucia lisa y con un leve tono dorado, su cabello negro y ojos grises parecían brillar. Su cuerpo alguna vez menudo, ahora lucia unas curvas perfectas, piernas largas torneadas, cintura pequeña y unos pechos no muy grandes, pero definitivamente no pequeños se dibujaban bajo su playera blanca.

Peeta la miro de arriba abajo sin disimulo, y al fijar nuevamente sus ojos en la cara de la chica se dio cuenta que esta se encontraba mirando al vacío avergonzada.

Era obvio que Katniss se había percatado de su descarado escaneo, pero a él eso no le importo; miro su cara de perfil, sus labios rojos, el sudor de su frente y los cabellos que salían de su moño despeinado.

Por otro lado, la chica en llamas, al ver que Peeta no pronunciaba palabra, lo miro a la cara y dijo: - - Hola Peeta, ¿Cómo estás? -

Peeta la miro con ojos de depredador enfurecido: ¿Cómo estaba? Le hablaba como si apenas se hubieran dejado de ver ayer, aunque ¿que esperaba? Que otra cosa podía decirle…

-Bien gracias, ¿y tú, Katniss?-

Bien gracias, dijo la chica sin mirarlo de nuevo.

-¿Puedo entrar? – Dijo Peeta

-Claro que sí… di disculpa… por favor pasa, dijo la joven avergonzada.

Una vez que Peeta entro a la cocina Katniss cerró la puerta y añadió: ¿Quieres beber algo? Sea preparo limonada.

El joven panadero no la miraba, observaba la cocina como si la inspeccionara, volteo hacia ella con una sonrisa sarcástica y dijo: - vaya, veo que no solo tu físico ha cambiado, sino también tus malos modales. El tiempo con Annie te hizo bien -

La expresión de Katniss cambio, puso una cara seria y molesta, y respondió: ¿a eso viniste? ¿A evaluar mis avances? Por qué de tratarse de eso podías haber venido mañana, no es tan urgente.

Peeta rio sarcástico mirándola a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada con expresión firme.

-Retiro lo dicho, sigues siendo la misma, con ese mismo carácter irascible y fácil de ofender-

Katniss sentía que le ardían las mejillas de la vergüenza y la ira, pero se controló y dijo: - Quisiera poder decir que tú no has cambiado, pero me doy cuenta que sí. Dime, ¿decidiste dedicarte a ser auditor de personas?

Peeta rio alto esta vez, y moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro contesto: - No, sigo siendo panadero. En cuento a lo de que he cambiado, es verdad… pero creo que todos mis cambios han sido para bien - y la miro con expresión provocativa.

Peeta no entendía porque estaba actuando así. Su intención definitivamente era molestarla, pero no coquetear con ella.

Por su parte, Katniss no entendía que pasaba con Peeta, ¿a eso había venido? ¿Esa era la urgencia? Asegurarse que había tenido cambios.

Después de un corto silencio Katniss fue la primera hablar: – Como veo que no deseas beber algo vayamos al grano. ¿Me podrías decir el motivo de tu visita?

Peeta se puso serio y sin pensar contesto: ¿Por qué fuiste a mi casa ese día hace 2 años? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?

**Continuara**


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias a los que me han dejado sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho.

En este capítulo las cosas se ponen interesantes.

Nuevamente disculpen si no respete al 100 la personalidad de los personas de Suzanne Collins (que obvio no me pertenecen), pero a mi parecer en base a las cosas que vivieron y a como quiero dirigir la historia esta personal es muy posible que se hubiera desarrollado en ellos (y la verdad me gusta).

Como siempre se acepta retroalimentación.

Saludos!

Capítulo 7

Katniss se puso rígida al instante, aunque trato con todas sus fuerzas no se notara.

De todos los motivos que imagino habían traído a Peeta a su casa este era el último.

¿Qué le importaba lo que había pasado hace 2 años?

El joven al ver que Katniss no decía nada añadió: ¿y bien chica en llamas? Estoy esperando tu respuesta.

Katniss lo miro con cierta altives. No dejaría que la intimidara… -Sobre el porque fui a buscarte, te lo dije ese día; quería saber cómo estabas-

-Sobre los motivos por los que me fui, no tienen importancia, estoy de vuelta y eso es todo-

Peeta sonrió, la arrogancia de la chica seguía siendo la misma. Eso lo molestaba, pero intrigaba al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, escuche tu breve discurso aquel día. Por cierto, para haber ido a preguntar cómo estaba no dejaste ni que respondiera, sacaste muy rápido tus propias conclusiones-

Katniss contesto con expresión sería: -¿Acaso estabas mal? Porque hasta donde recuerdo solo no estabas-

Así que era eso, pensó Peeta. Entonces la chica en llamas si tenía sentimientos por él.

Muy posiblemente sentimientos de posición; donde más podría encontrar a otro tonto que la siguiera a todas partes.

-Vaya vaya… si no te conociera mejor pensaría que estas celosa-

Katniss no entendía a qué iba Peeta con todo esto, pero contesto: - Quizás nunca me conociste bien, y supongo que menos ahora que han pasado 2 años. ¿A que quieres llegar con esto Peeta?-

El joven comenzaba a sentirse molesto nuevamente, la frialdad de Katniss lo desconcertaba y enfurecía. No entendía muy bien por qué pero su arrogancia y aparente indiferencia lo estaba comenzando a descontrolar.

-Quiero llegar al punto en que me dices por qué después de esa visita te fuiste sin avisar-

Katniss suspiro un tanto molesta, pero continúo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad: -No tenía por qué avisar, y de cualquier forma avise, le comenté a Haymitch y Sea. Sobre lo de irme fue porque Annie me hablo esa noche para invitarme al 2.

Peeta rápidamente contesto: -que coincidencia ¿no? No nos habíamos visto en meses, y de repente después de que te vas de mi casa sin más Annie te llama para invitarte al 2-

Katniss ahora si estaba molesta y no se molestó en seguirlo disimulando.

-Sí, las coincidencias pasan, como el hecho de que Delly estuviera en tu casa con medio vestido levantado- soltó la joven.

Peeta rio, -Esa no es una coincidencia es un hecho-

Katniss no podía creer que el rubio estuviera admitiendo que él y Delly estaban "haciendo cosas" ese día. No era que no lo imaginara, pero no pensó que Peeta fuera así de descarado.

-Sigo sin entender a qué va todo esto-, dijo Katniss rápidamente, - y sinceramente no estoy de humor para escuchar tus historias de conquista-

Peeta hecho a reír fuerte. -¿Que historias de conquistas Katniss?, para no conocerte bien estoy seguro que estas celosa.

Katniss estaba hecha una furia, ¿quién era este tipo arrogante y donde había quedado su dulce panadero?

La chica en llamas contesto: -¿Celosa? ¿De quién? ¿De tus conquistas? Nunca me ha interesado formar parte de la lista de alguien-

-Me imagino… a ti te gusta tener tu propia lista, Gael, yo… y quien sabe cuántos otros en estos 2 años- soltó el rubio con sarcasmo y cierto tono de desprecio.

\- Como te atreves a insinuar algo así. Me doy cuenta que tu cuerpo creció, ¡pero no así tu cerebro! ¡Deberías haber madurado! Dijo la joven elevando el volumen de su voz.

\- Lo mismo digo. 2 años con Annie y ni eso te ayudo a mejorar; si fueras tan madura admitirías que moriste de celos aquella noche al ver que tu estúpido panadero podía estar con alguien más! –

Peeta ya no podía controlarse, sentía que la sangre le hervía de la ira y aunque no quería admitirlo, de los celos al pensar quien sabe con cuántos hombres tuvo algo Katniss en el 2.

-Primero muerta antes de aceptar algo tan estúpido!- Grito la chica.

Peeta no pudo controlarse más. Se lanzó sobre Katniss, la pego contra la pared sujetándole ambas manos a los lados y la miro con furia y deseo contenido.

En esa posición sentía por completo sus curvas pegadas a su cuerpo. Sus pechos subían y bajaban por su respiración agitada.

-Eso se puede arreglar, recuerda que no eres la única que goza de inmunidad en el gobierno- dijo el rubio.

Katniss estaba completamente confundida, su mente y cuerpo eran un remolino de emociones, y no era capaz de identificar ninguna. Tener a Peeta tan cerca la desconcertaba, no entendía como habían llegado a esto, se había dejado llevar por sus palabras.

Katniss trago saliva y hablo: -Peeta suéltame. No es correcto esto que haces-

-Tampoco era correcto que jugaras conmigo, pero lo hiciste, quizás ya es tiempo de cobrarte lo que me hiciste pasar para que estemos a mano-

Katniss lo miro sorprendida.

Peeta sentía tremendas ganas de besar a la joven. Se sentía molesto, pero también deseoso de tocarla, aunque solo fuera rozar su mejilla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Dijo Katniss rompiendo el silencio.

Peeta la soltó sin delicadeza y se alejó.

-Nada, las cosas me han quedado más claras. Bienvenida de regreso al 12, veamos cuanto tiempo duras esta vez- soltó el rubio y salió por la puerta.

Katniss seguía junto a la pared, al ver la puerta cerrarse se recargo y se dejó caer al suelo con la respiración agitada.

¿Que había sido todo eso? Por un momento pensó que la mataría, pero también que la besaría.

La joven tardo un poco en recuperarse, pero después de un rato subió a su habitación y se metió a la ducha, solo para descubrir que no funcionaba el calefactor de agua. Aunque bueno, el baño frio le vino bien.

Se acostó en la cama con su cómodo camisón de tirantes y mirando al vacío pensó: ¿era eso lo que Peeta pensaba que estuvo haciendo en el 2? ¿Conquistando hombres? Que ridículo, que poco la conocía. En estos 2 años estaba segura de haber crecido más que nunca en todos los aspectos de su persona.

Por la conversación con Peeta, Katniss estaba casi segura de que este no continuaba con Delly o estaba casado. Seguramente no tenía nada serio con alguien, pero algo con quien le gustara. Esta idea le daba repulsión y enojo.

Vaya cambio de emociones, pensó Katniss. Hace menos de 2 horas sentía tristeza por imaginar a Peeta con una vida plena, y ahora enojo por imaginarlo viviendo libre.

Debía admitir que el rubio era "hermoso", si era posible dar ese calificativo a un hombre. Sus ojos grandes ojos azules, sus largas pestañas, sus labios, su cuerpo… No era posible, había estado quizás en riesgo de morir y aun así se había dado a la tarea de observarlo a detalle.

Katniss se giró en la cama y se dijo que lo mejor era tratar de dormir.

***Continuación***

POV Peeta

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo es que había llegado a eso? Él no era así, pensaba Peeta mientras caminaba a su casa con paso rápido.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora pero he tenido muchísimo trabajo y no había podido darme tiempo para escribir (y cuando digo muchísimo hablo de montañas literal).

Sé que había quedado en subir un POV de Peeta, pero después no le vi relevancia a darle más vueltas a la historia y no avanzar.

Espero les gusta y que me dejen sus comentarios.

¡Besos! xoxo

Capítulo 8

La luz del sol atravesando las cortinas cerradas de la habitación despertó a Katniss.

Al abrir los ojos, la chica se quedó mirando el techo sintiendo una paz que quizás nunca en su vida había experimentado. Se estaba preguntando a que se podría deber esa repentina sensación de tranquilidad cuando a su mente llegaron imágenes de sus sueños de la noche anterior: Peeta abrazándola, besándola con dulzura, besando su cuello, suspirando entre besos apasionados…. Peeta…

Katniss se levantó y quedo sentada en la cama tan rápido que casi se mareo. ¡Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que el rubio le había dicho todavía soñara con él y de esa manera!

La joven se puso unas zapatillas de dormir sencillas que tenía al lado de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se lavó los dientes y después la cara. Al mirarse al espejo recordó la mirada que Peeta le había dirigido la noche anterior, como había repasado cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin reparos. Ese incidente la hacía sentir molesta, pero también alagada. Al menos sabía que Peeta aun la consideraba atractiva, de no ser así no habría demorado tanto en su "evaluación" visual.

Katniss salió del baño con la firme idea de olvidarse del joven y enfocarse en reconstruir su vida, y más específicamente, su casa. Pues si bien la propiedad aún estaba en pie, eran muchos los desperfectos que había que arreglar.

La joven bajo las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina cuando escucho la puerta sonar.

Por un momento tuvo miedo de que se tratara otra ves de Peeta, pero después del segundo golpeteo se escuchó la voz de Sea diciendo su nombre.

Katniss abrió solo lo suficiente para dejar pasar a Sea, pues no quería que nadie extraño la viera en camisón.

-Hola Katniss, no pensé que aun estarías en pijama, son las 11:00 de la mañana- dijo la mujer.

La joven de ojos grises sonrió y dijo: -ayer quede agotada, era justo que durmiera un poco más-

Sea le regreso la sonrisa y dijo: -Vengo de buscar al plomero del distrito, bueno, más que plomero hace de todo tipo de composturas, el problema es que no lo encontré y su vecina me dijo que se fue de viaje al capitolio a comprar unos materiales-

-¿Y cuando regresa?-

\- Parece que dentro d dias.

Katniss respondió agobiada: -No puedo esperar tanto!, no puedo lavar los platos con la fuga del fregadero y cada vez que me meto a bañar me congelo. ¿No hay otra persona?-

La mujer contesto con desamino: -Lamentablemente no. En este momento todos tienen trabajo y tendrían que hacerlo en su tiempo libre, lo cual no creo que pase, la gente ya no esta tan desesperada como para sacrificar el tiempo que tienen para descansar. Además muy pocos saben de plomería, pues apenas hace unos años que todos tenemos servicio de agua en la casa-

La joven suspiro resignada. -Pues que se le va a hacer, tendré que esperar.

Sea la miro de manera dulce. -No te preocupes querida, el tiempo pasa rápido. Por lo pronto te traje un poco de pan de la panadería de Peeta. Por algún motivo hoy abrió a pesar de ser domingo.

Katniss trago duro y se limitó a decir: -Gracias Sea. Bien… creo que tomare un pedazo de pan con leche y después tomare un hielibaño.

La mujer soltó una risa. -No gracias querida, ya he almorzado y debo regresar a mis labores, te vengo a ver más tarde. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer en casa?

-No te preocupes, iré a casa de Hymitch a hacer de comer y posiblemente también ahí cene.

Sea sonrió de nuevo: -bueno, mucha suerte Katniss-

Eran las 7:30 de la tarde. Katniss estaba en la cocina de casa de Haymitch preparando un salmón que había comprado en una de las tiendas del distrito.

Al ir a hacer la compra le había sorprendido mucho como las tiendas ahora tenían los estantes llenos de mercancía y con muchas opciones distintas.

El salmón se había convertido en su platillo favorito en el tiempo que vivió en el 2, pero apenas hoy había descubierto que en los rios cerca del distrito 12 también habita una clase de salmón de agua dulce.

Katniss estaba por meter los 4 trozos de salmón sazonado en el horno (4 se le había hecho mucho, pero era mejor que sobrara y no tener a Haymitch quejándose de que se había quedado con hambre), cuando escucho la puerta sonar.

-Yo abro preciosa!- escucho decir a su ex mentor.

Katniss suspiro. Cuantas veces tendría que repetirle que odiaba que la llamara con ese sobrenombre.

La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz familiar hablando en la sala. Era Peeta.

La chica en llamas no pudo evitar ruborizarse y pensar: ¡por qué me pasa esto a mí!

De repente Katniss escuchó la voz de Haymitch en la cocina. -Ey preciosa, mira quien ha venido de visita! ¿Te quedarás a cenar chico espero?-

Katniss había volteado de manera rápida para volver a darles la espalda, pero sentía la mirada de Peeta sobre ella cuando dijo: -claro que sí, como perderme la oportunidad de comer algo que Katniss preparo-

A Katniss le ardían las orejas, pero no respondió… metió los trozos de salmón en el horno y se dirigió al lavadero para enjuagar las papas.

Haymitch dijo: -creo que está muy concentrada chico, mejor vayamos a platicar a la sala-

Al escuchar a ambos salir de la cocina Katniss se relajó. Gran suerte la suya, pensó.

La mesa estaba puesta y cada plato servido con un trozo de filete de salmón, patatas al horno y espárragos. Solo el de Haymitch contaba con 2 filetes.

Se sentaron a cenar sin decir nada los primeros minutos, hasta que Haymitch dijo con la boca medio llena: -¡Preciosa esto esta delicioso! El pollo de la comida estuvo bueno, pero esto esta riquísimo. Desconocía tus habilidades en la cocina-

Katniss sonrió, y Peeta añadió: -Haymitch no sé de qué te sorprendes, Katniss es buena para todo.

La joven miro al rubio con cierto recelo. ¿Y ahora porque estaba tan amable? Pensó.

-¡Es verdad, si hasta para molestar en buena! Dijo su ex mentir y rio con ganas.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco y continuo comiendo de su plato.

Haymitch volvió a hablar: ¿oye preciosa entonces qué? ¿Te quedaras en mi casa hasta que regrese el plomero?

Peeta miro a Katniss y dijo: ¿cuál plomero? ¿Hay desperfectos en tu casa?

\- Algunos, pero no son solo de plomería, la persona que compone desperfectos esta fuera del distrito y regresa e días. Dijo la joven sin quitar la viste de su plato.

Su ex mentor añadió: -aunque son pocos días, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, la habitación de huéspedes está limpia gracias a Sea y no tendrás que preocuparte por el agua fría.

-Muchas gracias Haymitch pero la verdad es que no podría dormir con tus ronquidos de leon enjaulado. Además de una vez que te de la borrachera te pondrás insoportable- dijo Katniss.

-¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa? Dijo repentinamente Peeta.

La chica en llamas se quedó muda.

-¿Qué?- dijo.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que necesites, y puedo tratar de arreglar algunos de los desperfectos de tu casa, solo dejare la panadería en manos de los chicos más temprano- soltó el joven del pan.

Katniss no entendía porque ese repentino cambio en Peeta. Estaba a punto de decir que no cuando Haymitch añadió: es una excelente idea chico! Yo también te ayudare!

¡Qué pasaba con esos dos! Desde cuando tanto entusiasmo.

Bien, está dicho, a partir de hoy dormirás en mi casa. Ahorita que nos vayamos te ayudo a traer las cosas que necesites a mi casa.

Katniss se había quedado helada, pero pudo decir: -Gracias a los 2, pero no es necesario, puedo quedarme en mi casa y usar la cocina de Haymitch para cocinar.

-No seas ridícula, el chico esta tratando de ser amable y yo también, no puedes despreciar nuestro apoyo- dijo el ex mentor.

Katniss suspiro antes de decir: -de acuerdo, pero solo será mientras se arregla mi casa, Peeta no quiero causarte molestias.

Peeta la miro con una expresión de coqueteo y con un brillo particular en los ojos al decir: no es molestia, créeme.

La joven no sabía porque había aceptado, o tal vez sí, pero espera no arrepentiste.


	9. Chapter 9

**He vuelto, una disculpa por la demora, la vida se me atravesó. Tengo 2 capítulos más ya elaborados por lo que espero irlos subiendo en esta semana. De antemano perdonen las faltas de ortografía o redacción**

Capítulo 9

Katniss contemplo por última vez el lavadero limpio y vacío. Había removido hasta la última mancha de la bajilla y secado con esmero cada plato, y ahora que había terminado no le quedaba más excusa para seguir en casa de Haymitch. La joven suspiro antes de salir de la cocina, apagar las luces y dirigirse a la sala donde Peeta y su ex mentor platicaban animadamente.

-¿Lista para irnos?- Pregunto el Rubio.

-Sí gracias. Haymitch deje la cocina limpia, así que no te preocupes por eso.

-Preciosa, no me hubiera preocupado de todos modos, pero te agradezco la intención.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual Peeta abrió para ella rápidamente. Al cruzar por el umbral dio una última mirada a Haymitch y con un movimiento de mano dijo adiós antes de que el joven panadero cerrara la puerta.

Caminaron en silencio la carta distancia a la casa de Katniss, una vez en la puerta abrió con cierto nerviosismo.

Peeta la espero en la sala mientras ella metía nuevamente sus objetos de uso personal en su maleta y la cerraba.

Al bajar las escaleras lo miro observando el vacío. En cuento se percató de su presencia se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba para tomar su equipaje.

\- ¿Estas listas? - pregunto.

\- Sí, vamos – dijo la joven.

Salieron en la casa y caminaron en silencio los pocos pasos que separaba ambas viviendas.

Ninguno de los 2 hablaba, pero había un aura de electricidad en el ambiente.

Una vez dentro de casa de Peeta subieron para dejar la maleta de Katniss en la habitación que estaba vacía.

-El cuarto está limpio. Aunque nunca se ha usado, Sea siempre lo asea cuando viene a ayudarme con los quehaceres – dijo el joven rubio.

Katniss solo se limitó a asentir, la recamara era casi idéntica a la de Prim.

-Se lo que estás pensando. Si te incomoda la habitación puedes dormir en la mía y yo aquí- Agrego Peeta.

-No, está bien, muchas gracias- se limitó a decir Katniss

-Bien. Mañana me levanto temprano para abrir la panadería, así que me iré a dormir, si necesitas algo avísame-

La joven volvió a asentir, por lo que Peeta dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta al salir.

Katniss suspiro, se sentó en la cama y miro alrededor. Era una habitación simple, sin muchos detalles; dos buros con sus respectivas lámparas se encontraban situados a cada lado de la cama, un peinado del lado derecho junto a la ventana y un sillón individual en la otra esquina.

Aun así, todo el espacio le recordaba a su hermana. Con el tiempo y esfuerzo había aprendido a recordarla con amor y nostalgia, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar esa sensación de tristeza en el pecho.

Rápidamente, y sabiendo que esos pensamientos no la llevarían a nada bueno, se levantó de la cama, abrió su maleta, se puso su camisón y sin acomodar su ropa se decidió a dormir.

POV Peeta

No podía dormir, el solo pensar que ella se encontraba en la habitación de enfrente lo hacía sentir una ansiedad terrible. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le ofreció quedarse en su casa? Estaba tan deseoso de tenerla cerca que no pensó en las consecuencias. Aunque ya no tenía ataques y los recuerdos modificados acudían con menos frecuencia a su mente, la idea de volver a caer bajo su "embrujo" lo alarmaba.

No había pasado ni 1 día de su regreso y él ya había corrido como un idiota a sus brazos, o al menos así se sentía.

Se acomodó de lado en la cama y miro a la ventana. Recordó la reacción de Katniss al ver la habitación, su mirada triste, nostálgica, para nada respuesta que él esperaba de ella. Normalmente se habría puesto histérica, o al menos era lo que la gente del pueblo platicaba. ¿Qué habría hecho todo este tiempo en el 2?

De repente un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se escuchaban ruidos en la cocina. Con su instinto alterado por la paranoia se levantó de la cama y decidió ir a revisar, pero antes paso por la habitación que ahora ocupaba Katniss. La puerta estaba abierta y no había rastro de ella, posiblemente era quien estaba ocasionando los ruidos. Un poco más tranquilo bajo las escaleras, aunque con la guardia en alto. Al llegar a la cocina vio a Katniss sentada en una silla frente a la mesa y una tasa que parecía estar llena de Té.

-¿No podías dormir?- Pregunto, provocando en la joven un pequeño sobresalto.

-Peeta, me asustaste- contesto la joven sin soltar la tasa de té y pasando su otra mano por su pecho, como queriendo cubrirlo. Peeta se percató de esto e instintivamente miro en dirección a su mano, la cual trataba de ocultar la curva de los senos de la chica.

Peeta trago duro, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, y ella parecía estar nerviosa también, lo cual no ayudaba a relajar la situación.

-No contestaste a mi pregunta. ¿No podrías dormir?, ¿o que te hizo bajar por una taza de té a esta hora?-

La joven suspiro. –Efectivamente no podía dormir, y no es té lo que tomo, sino una infusión de una planta muy común en el 2 llamada poleo. Ayuda a relajarte y por lo tanto a conciliar el sueño-

Peeta no respondió, y posiblemente tampoco escucho nada de lo que la joven decía, estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos y su mirada penetrante no dejaba el rostro de Katniss.

-Ya no me mires así, me estas poniendo nerviosa- Dijo la chica y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

En ese momento el rubio se movió, volvió a tragar duro y dijo: ¿Piensas que te puedo hacer daño?

-No, ¿o acaso planeas hacerme daño?- contesto la joven de manera tranquila.

-A veces no sé si hacerte daño es lo más quiero hacerte-.

Ahora fue ella quien trago duro, se levantó de la silla y dijo: -Me iré a la cama, finalizaré mi té en la recamara-

Peeta, que en un momento se había sentado en la silla de un lado también se levantó. –Sí, yo también regresaré a la cama, mañana debo madrugar-

Subieron las escaleras y al Peeta estar por entrar en su habitación escucho decir a Katniss:

-Sabes, no puedo creer lo mucho que has cambiado. El Peeta de antes jamás hubiera pensado en querer hacerme daño.-

Peeta sonrió sarcástico y sin voltear dijo: -Esa es la razón por la que el Peeta de antes ya no existe. Si no hubiera estado siempre ocupado dándote la prioridad, incluso antes que a si mismo… quizás no hubieran logrado destruirlo.- y sin decir más entro en su habitación cerrando la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos,

Siento que estoy escribiendo confirme las ideas fluyen en mi cabeza así que por favor dejen comentarios dando su opinión.

Nuevamente disculpen las faltas de ortografía, redacción y de seguimiento.

 **Capítulo 10**

La luz se filtró por la ventana y Katniss no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos y levantarse de la cama para iniciar su día. Había dormido bien, pero por algún motivo sentía que no lo suficiente; aún y cuando eran las 10:00 a.m. se sentía cansada.

Entro al baño, se sujetó el cabello en una cólera y lavo su cuerpo. Al salir se sentía con más energía, por lo que tomo de su maleta un vestido ligero de tirantes que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. A pesar de ser holgado y tener vuelo, en la parte superior se ceñía perfecto a sus pechos con un escote no muy pronunciado, pero en definitiva no recatado. Se calzo sus únicas zapatillas, con tacón al suelo y color café claro; y se hizo una trenza.

Al bajar a la cocina encontró una nota que decía: Regreso a la 1:00 p.m., toma lo que gustes. Peeta.

Katniss miro alrededor de la cocina y vio pan dulce en una canasta, tomo una pieza y comenzó a comer mientras pensaba que haría con su día. Decido que iría a su casa para tratar de contabilizar los desperfectos que habría que arreglar, después regresaría a casa de Peeta, prepararía la comida y limpiaría un poco. No quería que Peeta pensará que era desobligada, aunque se repitió mil veces que eso no tendría por qué importarle.

POV Peeta

Caminaba con rumbo a su casa para prepararse algo de comer y después ver si podría arreglar algo en casa de Katniss, o dependiendo de que se necesitará, regresaría al pueblo a comprar materia para iniciar al día siguiente.

Peeta estaba pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado físicamente Katniss, pero como algunos de sus rasgos más característicos permanecían. Sus ojos grises, su cabello negro largo, sus labios… eso no había cambiado.

Se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando vio en la entrada de su casa al chico que generalmente arregla desperfectos platicando con Katniss. Él lucia muy animado, y Katniss, aunque tímida y retraída, parecía disfrutar de su presencia.

Sintió que le hervía la sangre y por un momento quiso correr y pedirle al "arregla todo" que se largara; pero controlo su impuso, se acercó y amablemente dijo: -Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

El joven volteo y al ver a Peeta le sonrió y saludo con la mano. –Muy bien gracias Peeta, ¿tú como estas?-

-Vaya con que sabes mi nombre, que sorpresa- dijo con recelo.

-Quien no sabe tu nombre, o el de la hermosa chica en llamas- dijo el joven quien volvió para mirar a Katniss, haciendo que esta se ruborizara.

Sintió que algo en sus entrañas rugía de ira, pero nuevamente se controló y añadió: -¿y que te trae por aquí?-

-Sea me dijo que la Señorita estaba buscando a una persona para que arregle unos desperfectos en su casa, así que me deje venir- dijo el joven que volvió a mirar a Katniss.

-Ya veo, no te hubieras molestado, yo la ayudaré con los desperfectos. En un momento después de comer pensaba ir a la casa y empezar, así que no te preocupes.- dijo Peeta empujando a Katniss para que entrara a la casa y el también.

-Pero, ¿Cómo piensas arreglar la tubería? Hasta donde sé tú eres panadero.

Ya no pudo contenerse más y con un tono cortante dijo: -Señor Mellark para ti. Y no te preocupes, yo veré como lo hago, no dejare que mi vecina pague por tu ayuda-

El chico rio y dijo: -Por supuesto que no pensaba cobrarle, lo único que le pediría a cambio sería su grata presencia mientras arreglo los desperfectos-

Ahora sí estallo. –Ya te dije que no es necesario, buen día.- y cerró la puerta.

Katniss que no había dicho nada en toda la plática "uno a uno" entre los jóvenes finalmente dijo: -¿Que fue todo eso?-

-¿Qué fue qué?-

-Eso. Esa discusión extraña y tu decisión de correr a la única persona que puede arreglar mi tubería.- dijo la joven comenzando a exaltarse.

-Sabes Katniss, siempre me sorprende como te haces la inocente de tus coqueteos. Obviamente el tipo quiere algo de ti, y tú aprovechas para obtener su ayuda sin costo-

La joven abrió los ojos y la baca sin darse cuenta y grito: ¡De que estás hablando! ¡Estás loco! ¡Yo no necesito nada gratis! ¡Recibo una jugosa pensión por las desgracias que nos tocó vivir! ¿Recuerdas?

Peeta sonrió de lado sarcástico antes de decir: -Es decir que eres mucho peor, juegas con él por gusto-

La joven avanzo decidida a darle un golpe en la cara a Peeta, pero este la logro esquivar para agarrarla por las muñecas.

-¡Es la última vez que me insultas así! ¡A mí no me interesa nadie, ni para jugar, ni para avanzar, ni para nada! ¡Las únicas personas que me interesaban no existen más!, pero si he de seguir viva, no lo haré lamentándome y encerrándome, conviviré con las personas, y haré amistad con quien valga la pena, ¡y ningún estúpido como tú me juzgara por eso!

Katniss se soltó de su amarre y subió las escaleras, entro a su recamara azotando la puerta.

No entienda lo que había hecho y menos lo que le había dicho. En cierta medida lo creía, creía que ella jugaba con los hombres, pero quizás esta vez exagero.

Se dirigió a la cocina y encontró la mesa puesta, con pollo, puré y guisantes servidos. Automáticamente, y sin entender muy bien porque, su moral se fue al suelo.

POV Katniss

La chica estaba recostada en la cama mirando al techo dejando correr las lágrimas por su rostro.

¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué se había comportado así? ¿Eran celos? ¿O solo era su afán de lastimarla? Sí su intención era esa lo había logrado, pero no dejaría que se diera cuenta.

No sabía que le parecía más absurdo, el comportamiento de Peeta, o su creencia de que ella juagaba con los hombres para obtener un beneficio.

De repente el ruido de la puerta de abajo al cerrar la saco de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de la cama para mirar por la ventana. Vio a Peeta caminando con paso decidido a su casa y pensó: ¿Cómo piensa entrar? Yo tengo la llave. Y parece que el joven acababa de darse cuenta de ello, porque tan pronto como subió al pórtico, se giró y dirigió su paso de regreso a casa.

Katniss se alejó de la ventana por miedo a que el rubio la viera, escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y sus pisadas al subir la escalera. De un momento a otro escucho un golpeteo en la puerta y la voz de Peeta al otro lado diciendo: -Katniss podrías darme las llaves de tu casa para ir viendo cuales son los desperfectos que voy a arreglar.-

La joven no contesto, simplemente se quedó parada a un lado de la ventana mirando la puerta con desconfianza. ¿Y ahora le hablaba como si nada?

Nuevamente la voz de Peeta: -Katniss si no me das las llaves no puedo avanzar y deberás quedarte más tiempo-

Katniss rápidamente tomo las llaves del peinador, abrió la puerta, y sin decir palabra las arrojo a Peeta quien apenas tuvo tiempo de tomarlas para que no lo golpearan en la cara. Después de eso cerró la puerta dejando fuera al joven rubio con cara de asombro.

Se quedó parada frente a la puerta unos segundos, esperando, sin saber muy bien qué; pero solo escucho los pasos de Peeta al alejarse.

Después de esto decidió que volvería a tomar una ducha, pero esta vez lavaría su cabello y usaría agua caliente para tratar de relajarse.

Duro unos minutos bajo el chorro de agua, sabiendo que desperdiciaba un recurso valioso, pero decidió por una vez no pensar en lo correcto. Al sentir su cuerpo completamente caliente, tomo su shampoo y comenzó a lavar su negra cabellera. Era tan relajante, estar así, sola, con las gotas de agua acariciando su piel. Después de unos 15 minutos, y al no tener más motivos para alargar su estancia en la regadera, cerro la llave, se envolvió en una toalla y salió del baño.

Escucho unos ruidos por la ventana; seguramente Peeta habría empezado a trabajar en las goteras del techo, pero no se acercó a la ventana para confirmarlo.

Sentía hambre, después de todo no había comido, así que decidió bajar en toalla rápidamente para tomar una fruta mientras Peeta seguía en el techo.

Llego a la cocina, tomo con agilidad una manzana del frutero, pero cuando volteo para regresar a su recamara Peeta estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina observándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

POV Peeta

De todo lo que espera encontrar al entrar en casa jamás paso por su mente encontrar a Katniss en toalla. Al regresar para revisar con que herramientas contaba escucho ruidos en la cocina y pensó que quizás a la joven se le había bajado el enojo, o le había ganado el hambre. Acertó en su última idea, pero no del modo que imagino.

La joven lo miraba y parecía estar tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no cohibirse y mostrar timidez, aunque era obvio que estaba avergonzada.

Peeta la repasaba sin disimulo, era preciosa. Sus piernas largas que alguna vez fueron de un color oliváceo, ahora estaban teñidas con un suave bronceado, su cabello mojado se pegaba a sus hombros y rostro, el cual estaba teñido de rojo.

Al igual que la primera noche que fue a buscar a su regreso, Katniss no se movía y su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, evitando la suya. Paso un minuto eterno hasta que ella hablo:-¿Terminaste de auditar? Quiero ir a mi recamara.

El joven rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, y sin más avanzo un paso hacia ella. –No sabía que estabas tan deseosa de ser evaluada, pero ahora que lo dices con gusto te doy mi reporte, aunque antes te pediré que quites la toalla, impide que pueda valorar objetivamente.

Esta vez Katniss lo miro, en su rostro se podía leer sorpresa, enojo y… ¿miedo?

-No me interesa que me evalúen, pero como no despegas la vista de mi cuerpo da la impresión de que estas valorando algo-

Peeta rio bajo. –Así que ahora dejas que te miren cuanto quieran ¿eh? Hace algunos años no querías ni que se te vieran los brazos, y hoy dejas a los curiosos mirar hasta hartarse.

Katniss respondió mirándolo a los ojos: -Aún me incomoda que me miren, pero no voy a avergonzarme de mi cuerpo. Si me permites, subiré a mi cuarto.

La sintió lista para pasar por su lado, pero la detuvo rápidamente por un brazo y la empujo contra la pared. -¿Quién dijo que la evaluación había terminado?


	11. Chapter 11

Al fin algo de acción XD

 **Capítulo 11**

POV Peeta

No podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Sentía su pecho subir y bajar chocando con el de ella.

Katniss lo miraba con curiosidad, como si tratara de descubrir algo.

Sus caras estaban a centímetros de distancia, no sabía bien en qué momento y cómo esto había ocurrido, solo podía concentrase en ese magnetismo que lo invitaba a acercar más su rostro.

En un momento bajo la vista a sus labios, perfectos, entreabiertos, invitándolo a probarlos. Sintió un calor abrazador recorrerle el cuerpo. Al levantar la vista pudo verla aguardando por su próximo movimiento.

Quería besarla, pero algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que al hacerlo no habría marcha atrás, caería en sus brazos, nuevamente en sus juegos. *No más juegos*, se dijo mentalmente y sin más se alejó.

Katniss lo miraba con la respiración aún agitada. Se voltio para evadir sus ojos, no quería seguir viéndola. Sin decir una sola palabra salió de la casa y corrió sin rumbo fijo.

Llego a la orilla del bosque, sintió ganas de adentrarse y alejarse de todo, pero sabía que podría perderse y después de los primeros juegos, el frio de un bosque no era una opción.

Se sentó en la raíz saliente de un árbol y descanso la cabeza en el tronco.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de ella? Había pasado mucho tiempo, y aún sentía ese deseo casi irrefrenable de tocarla, de querer besarla, de respirar su aliento y pegar su cuerpo al de ella.

-¡Maldita sea!- Grito.

Lo mejor sería decirle que se fuera, ella misma había dicho que podía cocinar y bañarse en casa de Haymitch, aunque esto conllevaría a quedar como un completo imbécil, pues el mismo había insistido en que se quedara en su casa.

La ignoraría, esa era la única opción, ignorarla y arreglar los desperfectos de su casa para que se fuera lo antes posible.

Se quedó un tiempo recargado en el árbol con los ojos cerrados cuando escucho un canto. Un Sinsajo se había posado en la rama de un abeto cercano y lo miraba mientras cantineaba.

Esto era imposible, ahora sentía que lo espiaban.

Se levantó de mala gana, sacudió la tierra de su pantalón y tomo su camino a casa.

Al llegar entro en silencio para evitar toparse con Katniss.

Al subir las escaleras se percató que la puerta de la recamara de la joven no estaba completamente cerrada, y podía distinguir una silueta por el pequeño espacio abierto. Trato de ignorarlo, pero cuando estaba por retomar su paso a su cuarto, vio otro movimiento.

Sin hacer ruido se acercó y miro por la pequeña rendija que se había formado en la puerta.

Lo que vio no podría olvidarlo jamás.

Katniss estaba en ropa interior frente a la cama acomodando lo que parecía ser su ropa o cosas personales.

El corazón se le acelero, sintió la sangre subir por su cuerpo hasta su rostro.

La ropa interior de la joven era color piel, pero de encaje, cosa que jamás hubiera imagino, y su sujetador a juego parecía hecho del mismo material. Daba la impresión de que estaba desnuda.

De repente se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y de la excitación que esto le estaba provocando y sintió que ya no podía más. Casi corrió a su habitación y azoto la puerta.

*¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿Qué me pasa?* -¡Maldición!- Grito de nuevo y puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Se dejó caer en la cama y de un momento a otro escucho unos toques en su puerta.

-Peeta… ¿Estas bien?-

Se sentó de golpe y miro la puerta, sin responder.

-Peeta si ya no me quieres aquí, dímelo, no pasa nada, puedo entender que mi presencia te sea desagradable- escucho decir a Katniss.

Se paró y abrió la puerta de golpe, cosa que provoco un sobresalto en la joven.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Dijo sin más.

Katniss lo miraba a los ojos, parecía asustada, la observó tragar duro y responder: Te escuche gritar, y pensé que quizás necesitarías ayuda.

-No necesito tu ayuda- contestó tajante.

La joven frunció las cejas y dijo: Perfecto, no volveré a molestarte. Y mejor regreso a mi casa, parece que mi presencia comienza a perturbarte.

Ahora sí exploto, la tomo de la muñeca, la jalo y casi gritando dijo: -¡Tú no me perturbas! ¡Ya ni eso causas en mí! ¡O es que a tu orgullo le cuesta tanto entenderlo! ¡A mí tu presencial me da igual!-

Katniss se zafo de su agarre para contestar: -¿A sí? ¿Entonces por qué gritas? ¿Por qué pareces huir cuando me tienes cerca?-

-¿Yo huir? ¿Qué me dices tú señorita escape? Dejando el 12 sin despedirte, y regresando 3 años después- Contesto ya iracundo.

-Por última vez, ¡si me despedí!, ¡quizás no de ti, pero de los demás sí!- grito Katniss.

Peeta la miro con odio, un odio que podía confundirse fácilmente con deseo. Repaso su cuerpo que ahora estaba cubierto por un vestido de botones. Parecía mal abrochado, como si se lo hubiera puesto a prisa.

-Sabes… para no afectarte, miras mucho- dijo la joven con las mejillas rojas, la frente algo sudada, el rostro fruncido y la respiración agitada-

No pudo más, no quiso aguantar más. Sin decir palabra la jalo dentro de su cuarto, cerró la puerta, la pego contra ella y la beso…


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos,

Gracias a quienes me han dejado comentarios, eso me ha motivado a seguir escribiendo. Lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos pero generalmente escribo en mis ratos libres que en esta época son escasos.

Espero les guste y me dejen su opinión (incluso si no les gusto)

XOXO

Capítulo 12

POV Katniss

En un momento le estaba gritando, y al otro la besaba.

Sentía el fuerte amarre en sus muñecas y el cuerpo solido aprisionándola contra la puerta.

No entendía que pasaba. Sin mucho empeño trato de zafarse, pero a quien quería engañar, hacía años que anhelaba un beso suyo.

La desesperación de Peeta era casi palpable, su beso era feroz, como si él también hubiera esperado una eternidad por ese momento.

Al sentir una mordida en su labio inferior no pudo dejar escapar un suspiro. El rubio detuvo su ataque, pego su frente con la de ella y soltó sus muñecas para posicionar sus manos a cada lado del rostro de la joven.

Peeta se alejó un poco, levanto su cabeza y la miro nuevamente a los ojos.

-Peeta…- fue lo único lo que puedo decir, antes de volver a ser atacada en los labios.

Este beso era incluso más demandante que el anterior, con sus manos el rubio manejaba la situación posicionando la cabeza de Katniss de la manera más conveniente para poder profundizar el beso.

Katniss no puedo evitar corresponderle con la misma intensidad, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Peeta al sentir el movimiento soltó su rostro y la tomo por la cintura para levantarla del suelo y obligarla a enredar sus piernas sobre sus caderas.

El aire era cada vez más escaso. El rubio en un momento y sin miramientos presiono más fuerte sus labios con los de Katniss, obligándola a abrir la boca y darle acceso a su lengua.

La joven soltó un gemido, y Peeta gruño en sus labios. Katniss sentía que estaba perdiendo el sentido, su corazón latía como loco, y sabía que debía parar, pero no podía, no quería.

De repente siento la lengua de Peeta en su cuello y un mordisco, esta vez su gemido fue alto y en respuesta el joven apretó su pelvis con la de ella dejando a Katniss sentir su fuerte erección.

En ese momento fue que pudo reaccionar, el miedo la envidio, y rápidamente rompió el beso para mirar a Peeta y decirle entre jadeos: basta por favor, esto no es correcto.

Ambos jóvenes respiraban con dificultad, Peeta desvió la vista a un lado, pero no soltó su amarre y Katniss tampoco desenredo sus piernas de sus caderas.

En un movimiento Peeta se alejó un poco para darle a Katniss la oportunidad de bajarse.

-Peeta…- dijo la joven mientras tocaba nuevamente el suelo.

-Sal de aquí- dijo el rubio sin mirarla.

-Peeta, aunque no nos guste, creo que debemos hablar- dijo la joven con las mejillas rojas. Odiaba tener que hablar de esos temas, pero en su tiempo en el 2 aprendió que lo mejor era enfrentarlo.

-Dije que salgas, a menos que quieras que te lleve a la cama ahora- dijo en tono seco y sin mirarla.

Katniss se puso aún más roja, y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación, entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué la beso y después la trataba de esa manera tan fría? Más que nunca tenía claro que ella no le era indiferente, pero quizás las sensaciones que provocaba en él no eran las que ella deseaba.

Se acostó en la cama boca abajo aún con su vestido puesto, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, pero no lloro.


End file.
